Un divertido amor
by osirisardlay
Summary: Candy es una chica actual, emprendedora. Albert un chico dulce que se va a casar. ¿Qué decidirá el destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Aburrida tras la vitrina principal de la tienda departamental y exclusiva para la que llevo trabajando 6 años, observaba el enorme reloj de pared a cada rato, ese día en especial pareció ir más lento, la clientela fue poca como rara vez solía pasar.  
Miré el reloj nuevamente, solo faltaban pocos minutos para las 3 de la tarde. 

"Vamos, ya quiero salir a mi receso, rayos que aburrida estoy, no es que tenga mucho por hacer, pero en todo caso es mejor salir a caminar un rato que estar aquí encerrada". 

De pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de mi supervisora. 

-Candice querida, nos acaba de llegar los nuevos estilos de ropa interior para damas, luego de tu receso, necesito que revises y coloques las prendas, algunas como muestras en los maniquíes y otras en las vitrinas y por favor no olvides registrar los códigos correspondientes en el inventario. 

-Descuida Magie, así lo haré. 

-Creo que ya puedes tomar tu receso, no creo que pase nada interesante en estos 10 minutos que faltan para las 3. 

-Oh, qué bien, gracias, Magie, vuelvo en media hora... 

No alcancé a tomar mi cartera cuando Jackie, se unió a nuestra plática con una duda. 

-Oye Candy, un caballero necesita ayuda, quiere asesoría para regalarle ropa interior a su novia, lo traeré hasta aquí para que puedas atenderlo. 

-Gracias Jackie, que considerada de tu parte.

"Rayos, tiene que ser justo ahora que ya iba de salida, ¿Es en serio?" 

Sonreí de manera natural, para esconder el fastidio que tenía en mis pensamientos.

-De nada Candy, enseguida acompaño al caballero para que puedas atenderlo. 

-Oye Candy, si quieres puedes irte, yo me haré cargo de atender al caballero. 

-Genial, te debo una Magie.

-Tomando en cuenta los 8 minutos restantes antes de las 3 me debes 2 querida. 

-Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón, te veo luego.

Apenas salí de mi área de trabajo cuando percibí el más exquisito olor de perfume para caballeros, por un momento creí que se trataba de alguna muestra que se estaba dando en el departamento de perfumería, pero de inmediato caí en cuenta que el departamento de fragancias estaba en la tercera planta y sería casi imposible percibir tan agradable olor de manera cercana. Me detuve un momento y aspire el perfume, traté de buscar con mi mirada de donde provenía, de pronto encontré la fuente de ese exquisito olor, se trataba del caballero que acompañaba a Jaquie hacia el departamento de ropa interior. 

-Descuide señorita, sé cómo llegar al departamento de ropa interior.  
El hombre siguió solo el trayecto, yendo a paso lento, mientras observaba algunas prendas en exhibición.

El porte y la elegancia con la que él vestía capturaron mi atención por completo, di la media vuelta y cubriéndome entre maniquíes y aparadores con prendas de vestir, seguí al caballero, quise estar segura de que su rostro le hiciera justicia, a su porte elegante y a su exquisito aroma, aproveché que se detuvo a ver unas corbatas y avancé hasta quedar cerca de él, debo confesar que la paciencia con la que observaba detenidamente cada corbata que tomaba, me desesperaba un poco, se me ocurrió pasar por su lado para llamar su atención y así lo hice, pero el caballero no se inmutó y nunca levantó su rostro, permitiendo que yo lo observara, "Que fastidio ", pensé y por un momento quise retirarme, pero la curiosidad me venció e intenté nuevamente tratar de llamar su atención, me acerqué a él lo más que pude, agarré una corbata, luego saqué mi teléfono, tomé una foto a la prenda y fingí enviar un audio preguntando en voz alta si esa le parecía bien, pero el caballero ni siquiera volteó a verme y una vez más avanzó, molesta por su falta de atención, lo seguí nuevamente, iba tan absorta en la persecución que no miré el rótulo con el aviso de piso húmedo que dejó la señora de limpieza, en un momento todos mis pensamientos originales se esfumaron, dejando salir en un solo grito, un doloroso-: ¡Ay!

Sí, allí yacía sobre la húmeda y fría cerámica.

-Mierda, pero que golpazo me di...

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

Señorita, necesita ayuda...señorita...

Una dulce voz, preguntaba con insistencia.

-Oh, descuide, no fue nada grave.

Después de perderme en el azul de los ojos más hermosos que haya visto jamás volví en sí, para responderle al caballero, que venía siguiendo desde 10 minutos atrás.

-Siento mucho su pequeño accidente, permítame ayudarle a incorporarse.  
-No se preocupe, creo que puedo sola, estaré bien.  
-Bueno, en ese caso, le deseo una linda tarde.

-Ooohh, parce que voy a desmayar, ya sentí el dolor y los efectos del tremendo golpe en mi cabeza, creo que después de todo si voy a necesitar de su ayuda.  
-Entonces permítame sostenerla en mis brazos, usted me indica hacia donde debo llevarla.

Asentí con mi cabeza, mirando al caballero con ojos de dolor, me tomó en sus fuerte brazos y me cargo sin problema alguno, aspire su delicioso perfume y me sentí fuera del mundo, mientras que con un brazo me aferre a su cuello, con la otra mano sobre su pecho, sentía los pálpitos de su corazón, este hombre es maravilloso, creí decir en mis pensamientos.

-Gracias por lo de maravilloso, señorita, no creo serlo, solo trato de ayudarla. 

-Eso ya lo hace en una persona muy especial, hoy en día ya no hay hombre tan caballeroso como usted.

Traté de disimular la vergüenza que sentí, al darme cuenta que no solo pensé en lo maravilloso que era, sino que también lo dije en voz alta.

-Pues sin ánimo de molestar su comodidad, pero ya anduve recorriendo casi toda la tienda con usted en mis brazos y aún no me indica hacia donde debo llevarla.

-Oh, disculpe señor, el dolor del golpe no me dejaba recordar con claridad a donde me dirigía, puede llevarme al departamento de ropa interior, si no se le hace mucha la molestia.

-No, no es molestia, pero creo que estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de allí, cuando comencé a cargarla, ese golpe sí la afectó señorita, de igual modo también me dirigía hacia ese departamento.

Por un momento deseé que el tiempo se detuviera, para seguir reposando sobre el pecho de ese hombre tan esplendido, pero en cuestión de unos pocos minutos estaba de regreso en mi sitio de trabajo. 

-¡¿Candy, qué te pasó?! 

-Oh Magie, olvidé las llaves de mi auto y venía de regreso, cuando resbalé en el piso húmedo, no me fijé en el aviso de la señora, Wendell y me caí, fue un duro golpe por cierto. Por suerte para mí, este noble caballero se percató de mi accidente y me ayudó, de lo contrario, creo que estuviera desmayada sobre ese frío piso. 

-¿Llaves de tu auto? Pero tú... Aush, sí, sí ya recordé, debías ir y volver pronto, por eso tenías que irte en tu auto, para poder aprovechar tu receso, Je, je, ¡Que cosas! 

En fin ya que has vuelto, te dejo en tu puesto de trabajo para que atiendas a este caballero. 

-Sí, yo me encargo, gracias por tu ayuda querida Jackie, ahora vete. 

El hombre solo observó nuestro diálogo con divertido silencio, creo que notó el codazo que le di a la indiscreta Jaqueline, cuando casi deja al descubierto mi pequeña mentira acerca del auto. 

-Bien, señor, digame ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? 

-Oh sí claro, esteee...  
Bien, quisiera ver los nuevos estilos de baby doll que hay, digo lo más reciente y a la moda. 

-Sí claro, permitame mostrarles estos. 

-Wow, en verdad son muy bellos, podría llevar unos cuantos, sin dificultad alguna, digo más bien el problema sería que no sé la talla de la chica a quien se los voy a regalar, ya sabe no entiendo mucho de eso. 

-Lo comprendo señor, pero si me describe como es esa chica físicamente, quizás le podría ayudar con eso también. 

-Uhmmm, te diré que ella es más alta que tú, más delgada, pero tiene más busto, su cintura es mas fina y... 

-Basta señor, con eso es suficiente, creo entender las proporciones de esa dama.  
Mire este modelo, seguramente es la talla correcta para ella.  
-Que hermosa prenda, sí, creo que este le vendría muy bien.  
Si no es mucha la molestia quisiera que me mostrara un juego completo de corset, bragas y liguero. Pero este sería para otra chica, de tallas diferentes a la primera.  
-Claro, atender sus necesidades es mi trabajo señor digame cómo es la chica.  
-Ella es muy similar a su cuerpo señorita.  
-Oh que bien 

Digo que bueno, así le puedo sugerir el mejor diseño, que tenemos en esas prendas. Un segundo, ya vuelvo... 

-¿En serio cree que esto le gustará a esa chica? 

-Oh sí, claro señor, es el nuevo modelo, es exclusivo de esta tienda, el diseñador nos dio la primicia de esas prendas 

-Uhmmm no lo sé, creo que los colores no combinan y las texturas de las telas son algo ásperas, pero usted sabe más de esto que yo, así que confiaré en su palabra. Una cosa más señorita, solo llevaré este último modelo que me mostró, le agradeceré que lo meta en una bolsa y lo decore para regalo, por favor, puede meter dentro de la bolsa esta tarjeta. 

-Descuide, así lo haré, su chica quedará encantada con este hermoso detalle. 

Al terminar de decorar la bolsa me tomé el atrevimiento de leer la nota escrita en la tarjeta:

_Amada mía, desde que te conocí anhele contemplar las gracias de tu cuerpo en una prenda que le hiciera justicia a tu belleza física y a tus sentimientos, sabes que estoy loco por ti y en nuestra segunda noche de bodas quiero dar rienda suelta a toda mi locura y deseo viéndote modelar para mí estas delicadas prendas_.

_Con amor y para siempre tuyo.  
William Albert Ardlay._

-¿Así que te casarás? Imagino que será muy pronto, eres un pilluelo, me pregunto quién habrá sido la primera chica que me describió, bien, seguro no es nada serio, dado a que está tan enamorado y al parecer su prometida es una linda chica, no le jugaré pesado y cambiaré estás prendas de mal gusto, por las más bellas y finas, así esa dama quedará encantada con el regalo, al final si dice que ella tiene medidas similares a las mías, tiene buen gusto. 

-Otra vez hablando sola Candy? 

-Oh no, solo estaba meditando en algo, mi querida Jackie. 

Terminé con esto, ahora mismo se lo entrego al caballero para que vaya a cancelar a la caja. 

Aquí está su encargo. 

-Vaya, sí que quedó muy lindo, digame quién me atendió? 

-Perdón olvidé ponerme mi gafete, soy Candy y fue un verdadero gusto atenderle, espero verle pronto por aquí, señor. 

-Así será señorita Candy. 

Hasta pronto...

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Capítulo II

-Dime ¿de qué se trató ese cuento de las llaves del auto?

-¿Acaso querías que te dijera que no aproveché mi receso para salir por andar tras ese papacito?

-Ah, así que se trataba de eso ja, ja, ja por poco y echo a perder el numerito.

-Ni me lo recuerdes...

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche? O solo piensas quedarte en casa cuidando de tus mascotas.

-Tengo planes, claro que tengo planes, de hecho esta noche saldré con mis compañeros de la universidad y estoy segura que la pasaré de maravilla.

-En ese caso ya puedes irte, cubriré lo que resta del turno.

-¿Te he dicho que eres genial?

-No, pero ya me debes tres ja, ja, ja.

**Esa noche en su apartamento**...

"Por fin terminé de escribir en mi diario"

-Que chicos tan hermosos, vengan con mamá, apuesto a que quieren una golosina, ordenaré pizza y nos quedaremos viendo películas románticas hasta el amanecer ¿Les parece bien? ─Tal y como lo predijo Jaqueline, Candy no tenía más plan que quedarse en casa junto a sus mascotas, un perro chihuahua llamado Taco, Sueño, su perro San Bernardo y su gatita Consuelo─ Bien ¿Cuál película veremos hoy? Vamos Taco, no me veas así, todas las mujeres amamos el drama romántico de Jane Austen. No tiene nada de malo repasar sus pelis un sábado más ─DIN DON, tocaron a la puerta─Oh ¿Me pregunto quién osa interrumpir mi sesión de romanticismo visual?

-Hola Candy querida, vine dispuesto a pasar una noche de chicas contigo y no aceptaré excusas y menos una negativa.

-Me habría encantado, pero ¿Qué crees? Mi período se te adelanto en visitarme y pues ya sabes que prefiero reposar.

-¡Ay por todos los cielos!, eres una mentirosa, tu período apenas terminó la semana pasada, nada de lo que digas podrá convencerme y sabes que no te dejaré en paz, querida. 

-Está bien, puedes pasar, tú ganas Archie.

-Cariño, ya deja tanta negatividad, has del lienzo de tu vida un hermoso arco iris que sobresalga ante todos tus problemas.

"Por obvias razones para ti, todo es un arco iris" ─Sabes, tienes razón, pasaremos una noche de chicas, así que manos a la obra.

-Esooo mi querida Candy, así se habla.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre.

-¿Esperas a alguien más, querida? 

-No. 

-Entonces no te muevas, voy a ver quién es y enseguida vuelvo para terminar con esa mascarilla.

-¿Casa de la señorita Candy White? 

-Sí, aquí es.

-Traje lo que ordenó al restaurante.  
-¿Cuánto sería el total? 

\- Serían $40.

-Enseguida te pago, Chiquitín ─buscó en sus bolsillos─ Ten y conserva el cambio. 

-¡Gracias señor, muy amable!

El joven repartidor se alejó tan pronto recibió el dinero.

\- Ay pero que tipo tan grosero, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme señor? En todo caso yo soy muy joven, quizás hasta más que él y pensar que hasta le di propina, así no se puede...

-Olvida eso Archie, es solo una formalidad.

-Ay, ay, creo que me va a dar el tramafack, depresión a mí.

-Cielos ya deja el drama, lo que cuenta es lo que tú quieres ser y sobretodo si eres feliz. Vamos, anímate. Dijiste que esta mascarilla me ayudaría a reducir mis pecas, sigue aplicándola… Por favor Archie, no estés triste, sabes que yo te quiero como eres.

-Esto no es nada fácil para mí. Mis padres nunca me aceptarán y fingir ser lo que no soy es deprimente. Por eso adoro cuando estoy contigo, porque puedo ser tal cual soy en verdad, gracias por ser tan especial conmigo pequitas.

-¿Qué te parece si para animarnos más invitamos a Annie y a Patty y nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

-¡Que emoción! Me parece genial, querida. Cuatro chicas solteronas en busca de aventuras.

Luego de encontrarse con Patty y Annie, los cuatros amigos anduvieron recorriendo un rato las calles céntricas de la ciudad.

-Mira Archie, ese sitio parece ser el indicado para divertirnos un rato.

-¡Ay, pero claro que sí!, Patricia, para allá vamos.

Después de encontrar estacionamiento cerca del local, entraron al Karaoke, el precio de la entrada estaba justificado por la calidad del local y el buen ambiente que se percibía.  
Los chicos, aseguraron una buena mesa y sin tiempo que perder; los cocteles empezaron a desfilar uno tras otro.

-Es el turno de nosotros. El micrófono ya está en nuestra mesa ¿Quién se anima a cantar? 

\- Ni lo sueñen. No estoy lo suficientemente ebria para robarme el show, respondió Patty a la interrogante de Archie.

-A ti Candy querida ni se te ocurra ya sabes cómo desentonas y no queremos ese tipo de atención.

-Ni modo Archie ustedes se lo pierden.

-¡Ya dame ese micrófono! Damas y caballeros, será un honor para mí interpretarles una hermosa melodía. Oohhh My love my darling I hope you...

-Wow Annie eres toda una diva de la canción, supiste darle buen uso a ese micrófono ¿Quién lo diría cariño? Pero tu boca tiene muchos talentos.

-Así es Archie y cuando quieras te puedo mostrar en los que soy mejor.

-Ay, gracias, pero ya sabes que paso queridita.

-¡Vean que buen ejemplar masculino, ese que está allí!

Patricia acomodando sus gafas apreciaba a un hombre rubio de porte elegante y de buen vestir.

-Se parece al caballero que conocí esta tarde en la tienda, de hecho, creo que sí es él, iré a saludarlo.

-Y no olvides traerlo aquí para presentarlo. 

-Cuenta con ello Patty.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Candy dejó la mesa y avanzó hasta quedar cerca del caballero, se disponía a saludarlo cuando de pronto observó que una chica se acercó a él y le plantó tremendo beso en la boca. Al querer dar marcha atrás, tropezó con un mesero y cayó a los pies de la pareja que estaban en pleno beso.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Lo siento, señorita, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos. 

-Por favor, aléjate de nosotros.

-Sí, en seguida. Disculpe usted también señor.

Candy se sintió decepcionada al ver con la frialdad con la que el apuesto caballero había reaccionado, no se parecía en nada a la amabilidad con la que la atendió la tarde anterior. 

-Pero, ¿qué te pasó pequis?

-Es un cretino. Seguro se comporta así porque está junto a su novia. Esa chica flacucha no se parece en nada a mí y pensar que hasta cambié su ropa interior por un diseño hermoso, es una pesada.

A cuatro mesas de distancia la pareja que antes se besaban acaloradamente, ahora discutían.

-Te digo que nos vayamos, no quiero estar aquí ni un momento más.

-Pero Elisa, ya te dije que esta noche de inauguración debo estar presente. Además, de ser el dueño de este negocio soy el anfitrión, por favor quédate conmigo, amor.  
-Jummm, no lo haré, te dije que vendrían toda clase de personas a este lugar y así ha sido.

-Amor, las personas pagaron su entrada, a pesar de lo caro del ticket, y el ambiente ha sido genial, este es un lugar exclusivo y refinado, de eso no hay duda, la chica que tropezó con el mesero se disculpó contigo y no parecía ebria.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero no estoy dispuesta a quedarme ni un momento más aquí.

-Está bien amor. Nos iremos a casa, Johnny, encárgate de todo, llevaré a mi prometida a casa, te veo mañana.

El caballero guió a su prometida hacia la salida del local, luego de dejarle las recomendaciones pertinentes a su administrador. En tanto la chica con su rostro malhumorado miró a Candy y sus amigos de pie a cabeza de manera despectiva.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Que chica tan amargada, si ese hombre fuera mío, viviría en las nubes, creo que nunca haría falta una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara. ¿Qué opinas tú Archie? 

-Tienes toda la razón Patricia, ese hombre es un mango ambulante, aunque personalmente los prefiero morenos y no tan altos, para rubios ojos claros, suficiente conmigo.

-Oigan chicas, nosotras también deberíamos irnos, ya son casi las dos y debo sacar a pasear a mis mascotas, ya saben que esperan con ansias el domingo y no quiero fallarles por estar trasnochada.

-Querida no se puede contigo, se nota que no eres el alma de la fiesta, pero igual tengo pendientes por la tarde, así que también me voy ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-No me quedaré sin ustedes, si Patty se quiere quedar bien por ella.

-Saben ya quedé de encontrarme aquí con un amigo, así que váyanse tranquilos. 

-Uy y se puede saber: ¿Quién es ese afortunado?

-De hecho no, Archibald y ni insistas porque sabes que no lograrás sacarme palabra alguna referente a él.

-En ese caso, nos vamos, suerte queridita y ya sabes pórtate mal y pásalo bien. 

-Adiós chicos, los leo más al rato.

-Gracias por esta noche, me la pasé muy bien.

-No es nada, también me divertí, gracias por traerme a casa, ahora me iré a dormir. Adiós chicos, mensajeamos en la tarde. 

-Adiós Candy. 

-Adiós pequis. 

-Tú vas directo a tu casa ¿Cierto? 

\- Si no te molesta quisiera quedarme contigo, mis padres están de viaje y no me gusta estar sola en casa y me dio pena pedírselo a Candy.

-Está bien, para eso son los amigos, puedes quedarte conmigo, eso hará feliz a mis padres.

Esa madrugada, en puntos diferentes de la ciudad, en la mansión Ardlay una pareja de prometidos dormían abrazados, un rubio recapitulaba en su mente algunas escenas vividas el día anterior, entre ellas cargar una rubia pecosa por toda la tienda. Lejos de allí, en un apartamento, Patricia gemía de placer en los brazos de un hombre maduro. Candy dormía en su cama, acompañada de sus mascotas, mientras que en casa de la familia Cornwell, Annie le afirmaba sus sentimientos a Archie.

-Realmente lo siento mucho Annie, si pudiera corresponderte te juro que lo haría, no podría enamorarme de alguien más, pero no es un secreto para ti que soy gay, sabes que es muy doloroso para mí, tener que fingir ante los demás ser lo que para ellos significa una persona normal.

-Pero ese es el punto, lo haces tan bien, que es difícil creer que eres homosexual, mira quizás estás confundido; aún eres muy joven e inexperto, por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que estás equivocado. 

-Annie...

-Cógeme Archie, hazme tuya.

Annie tomó la mano de su compañero de habitación y la puso sobre su busto, luego se acercó a él y le dio un tremendo beso húmedo de saliva, Archie le correspondió y echando a volar su morbo masajeo los pechos de Annie.  
Pero su falo no respondía ante esos estímulos, Archie se disculpó, en verdad sentía mucho no poder satisfacer a la bella Annie. Sin embargo ella estaba decidida a conquistar el amor de Archie, ella se había enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, casi desde que lo conoció en el colegio.

-No te preocupes lo has hecho muy bien para empezar, sé que con mi amor lograré que un día me ames.

-Espero que no sufras Annie, por cierto que hermoso cuerpo tienes.

Archie se agachó pegado a Annie para subirle su pantalón de pijama. Pero al quedar frente a su perfecto pubis, posó un beso sobre esa área, Annie suspiro ardientemente al sentir el calor de los labios del joven, pero aún con todo el deseo que sentía por ser poseída por su amado, la escena no pasó a más, luego de platicar de temas divertidos ambos amigos se quedaron dormidos.

Horas más tarde...

─Sueño, ¿no pudiste hacer tu caca antes de salir de casa? Que vergüenza contigo, quedarás castigado, el próximo domingo no te traeré de paseo.

El perro simplemente le dio la espalda a Candy y a sus regaños.

-Jovencita, no olvides recoger la caca de tu perro, que desagradable animal, contamina nuestro ambiente, hablaré con los encargados del parque para que te echen de aquí junto con esos animales mal educados.

-En verdad no entiendo que pasó; Sueño es un buen perro, él nunca...

-Silencio, no oses dirigirme la palabra, seguramente tu perro es así por tu culpa, merece ser sacrificado.

-¡Ya siéntese, señora!, no se pasé con sus insultos. Mi perro es mejor amigo que cualquier persona.

-Eres una insolente, como te atreves...

La señora no pudo seguir sus regaños, porque de pronto se vio enredada con la cuerda que Candy llevaba amarrado al enorme perro, que al divisar a lo lejos a una ardilla trató de perseguirla haciendo caer a la señora sobre su trasero, ante las amenazas de su dueña, el can desistió de la persecución volviéndose a echar como si nada. Candy amarró la cuerda a una reja del parque y procedió a auxiliar a la furibunda dama.

-Quítame las manos de encima, niña malcriada, esto es tu culpa, haré que te echen de aquí ahora mismo.

-¡Tía abuela, ¿qué te sucede?!

Candy volteó de inmediato al reconocer esa dulce voz, sí era el caballero que conoció en la tienda el día anterior.

-Albert, ayúdame, esa bestia me hizo caer y esta chica se ha burlado de mí, me ha faltado al respeto.

-Señora yo no...

-Basta, eres una chica sin modales. Tu presencia enferma, parece que los accidentes van de la mano contigo.

Detrás de Albert se escuchó la irritada voz de Elisa.

-Lo siento mucho señora, enseguida me voy.

-Espera Candy, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, señor, no se preocupe por mí.

-Ven Albert ayudemos a la tía abuela, llevémosla a una clínica.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Elisa. Llévala al auto, en seguida las alcanzo. Espera Candy, si necesitas ayuda con tus mascotas con gusto te apoyaré.

-Estaremos bien, Sueño tuvo un mal día. Pero es un perro muy inteligente y bien portado.

-Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa, por favor.

-Ya escuchó a la señorita. Los accidentes van de la mano conmigo, será mejor que se alejé de mí...

Cerca de allí dentro del auto.

-Es raro ver a William tan interesado en esa chica, no lo permitas Elisa, ve ahora por Albert, ¡ahora mismo! 

-Enseguida, Tía abuela.

-¿Ya conocías a Elisa?

-Sí, anoche, vi que lo acompañaba en el Karaoke, me acerqué con la intención de saludarlo, tropecé con un mesero y caí a los pies de su odiosa novia.

-¡¿Odiosa novia?! Ja, ja, ja. Cierto, Elisa es un caso especial pero ella... 

-¡Albert! La tía abuela, ordena que vengas con nosotras ahora mismo.

-Adiós señor, un gusto saludarle. 

-Adiós, Candy.

-Oh vamos querido, la tía abuela está impaciente.

Candy observó como Elisa se enganchó del brazo de Albert y se marchaban hasta el automóvil donde los esperaba su chofer y la señora enojona.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Candy regresó a su casa, regañó el mal comportamiento de Sueño, pero como siempre terminó conquistando a su dueña, haciéndole algunas gracias.

-Tal vez solo percibiste la maldad de esas personas y por eso te comportaste así; aunque el señor Albert no parece ser igual a ellos. Pero anoche ni siquiera me volteó a ver cuando tropecé, quizás la estaba pasando mal en ese momento junto a su horrible novia.

El teléfono celular de Candy vibró anunciando un mensaje entrante.

-Mi hermosa pequis, te cuento que me fue súper bien en las audiciones para ser parte de la obra de Teatro: El rostro del amor. Y a qué no adivinas a ¿quién conocí?

-Te felicito por tu logro, sé cuanto deseabas poder actuar en esa obra, dime ¿A quién conociste?

-Al mismísimo Terry Grandchester, el famoso actor de cine y teatro, ay querida que emoción, le pude dar la mano y le confesé ser su más ferviente admirador y él muy amable agradeció mis palabras. Te diré que me pareció muy humilde y quizás hasta tímido, nada que ver con los personajes tan seguros y hasta machistas que suele interpretar. Conocerlo me hizo olvidar el mal rato que pasé en casa esta mañana, pues cuando bajé de mi dormitorio con Annie para llevarla a su casa mis padres casi hicieron una fiesta, creyendo que ella es mi novia y ante la presión no tuve más opción de fingir que ciertamente sí es mi novia, Annie por su parte estaba feliz, pero tú sabes que... Bueno tú eres mi mejor amiga y confidente, lo sabes todo de mí.

Este logro tenemos que festejarlo, querida.

-¡Oh!, que magnífico que pudiste conocer a tu ídolo y no te preocupes por lo de tus padres, sé que ellos a su debido momento te aceptaran y estarán muy orgullosos de ti, acepto tu invitación para celebrar tu logro. Pero tendrá que ser hasta el próximo fin de semana, porque mañana debo volver al trabajo. 

-Ok mi hermosa pequis, te quiero mucho, _ciao bela_.

-¿Qué les parece?, mi mejor amigo será un actor famoso.

Bueno chicos, los dejo iré a escribir en mi diario y luego trataré de dormir.

Al día siguiente Candy salió temprano a su trabajo, el día pasó muy rápido y ajetreado, no tuvo chance de comentar con Jackie sus aventuras de fin de semana. El martes, pasó de igual manera, pero el día miércoles Candy, sería sorprendida al recibir en su trabajo, un perrito de peluche similar a su perro Sueño, el San Bernardo y una nota con un número de celular y una invitación para salir al Karaoke el sábado.

-Es tan hermoso, por Dios Candy no te quedes en las nubes, ya dime quién te envió ese peluche, dame esa tarjeta. ¡William Albert Ardlay! ¿Acaso no es el mismo caballero que te cargó cuando resbalaste?

-Sí, sí es él. El sábado lo miré en el karaoke y luego el domingo lo encontré, pudimos cruzar unas cuantas palabras, pero andaba en compañía de su abuela y la pesada de su prometida, no entiendo porqué me invita a salir.

-Bueno, deja que sea él quién te lo expliqué.

Jaqueline tomó el celular de Candy sugiriéndole que le enviara un texto al hermoso caballero, a lo cual muy animada la pecosa aceptó.

_**Hola, gracias por el detalle me gusto mucho, soy Candy**__._

Las horas pasaron y Candy salió de su trabajo sin recibir respuesta al mensaje enviado. Cada que su celular anunciaba un mensaje entrante su corazón se agitaba. Sin embargo, recibiría uno que le causaría completa desilusión.

-Me quedé acompañando a Rebeca del departamento de perfumería para ayudarle a hacer el inventario y cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la tienda, llegó el hermoso rubio acompañado de su pedante novia. Esa chica de solo verla causa molestia. Él se veía muy tranquilo; aunque no irradiaba la felicidad que debería. Pero la siguió a donde ella quiso ir, alcancé a tomarles esta foto, aunque él está de lado, sé que no tendrás dudas de que sí es el mismo señor que te invitó a salir. 

-Sí, tienes razón, es él y esa señorita es su prometida. Seguramente por andar con ella no me responde el mensaje que le envié esta tarde y, ¿sabes qué? Es mejor así. No me interesa tener ningún trato con ese tipo de hombres.

-Lo siento amiga, pero tienes mucha razón, te veré mañana en el trabajo, descansa.

Candy abrazó su diario. Sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no entendía como ese hombre que apenas había conocido impactara tanto su corazón. Tomó el hermoso perrito de peluche y se lo lanzó a sus mascotas. Taco de inmediato comenzó a mordisquearlo en cambio sueño optó por echarse a dormir encima de él.

Consuelo se acercó a Candy, ronroneándole mientras se restregaba en sus pies con la intención de que su dueña la tomará y la consintiera.

-Ven aquí, seguro percibes mi tristeza, como lo has hecho otras veces, mi linda Consuelo.

Un rato más tarde Candy se quedó dormida. Pero el ruido de su celular la despertó.

_**Hola Candy, que bueno saber que te gustó mi pequeño obsequio. Te pido disculpas por responderte a esta hora; apenas vengo llegando a casa. Mi trabajo absorbe casi todo mi tiempo y es cosa de casi todos los días, por eso estoy ansioso de saber: ¿si aceptas mi invitación de salir el sábado?, yo te invito al Karaoke Ardlay. Pero igual puede ser en otro lado si tú así lo gustas. Descansa. Te prometo estar pendiente de mi teléfono esperando tu respuesta**_.

-No tendrá que esperar mucho, mi respuesta es un NO contundente. Por favor no me vuelva a escribir, sean cuales sean sus intenciones no logrará obtener nada de mí, ¡déjeme en paz!, no quiero volver a saber nada de usted, ¡adiós señor Ardlay! 

Después de responder el mensaje Candy bloqueó el numero de Albert, lloró nuevamente y se quedó dormida otra vez.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Candy ya es la hora de tu receso, ¿No vas a salir?

-No, no tengo ánimos, me quedaré a ordenar este nuevo ingreso de prendas de dormir.

-Mira quién vino a visitarme.

-Hola tía Candy.

-Hola Caroline, que hermosa estás princesa, ya pronto iras al kinder y tía Candy se sentirá más orgullosa de su bella sobrina, ven siéntate sobre este mostrador. Tía te hará un lindo peinado, mientras platica con mamá.

-Y dime Candy: ¿Supiste algo del señor Albert?

-Sí, el muy cretino respondió mi mensaje casi a las dos de la mañana que dizque porque tuvo mucho trabajo todo el día y no le quedó tiempo para ver su celular, creerá que soy estúpida. Seguro cree que se me va a seducir fácilmente y luego se va a burlar de mí, ese tipo ha de ser un "GOLFO" de la peor calaña.

-Tú que invocas al diablo y él que se aparece.

-Hola Candy, señorita Jaqueline, buenas tardes.

-Hola señor Albert, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-No deseo quitarte mucho tiempo, es solo que creo que estás confundida y quizás por eso dices que no quieres saber más nada de mí. Bueno al menos que tengas pareja y en ese caso comprendería tu rechazo.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, simplemente no estoy interesada en su amistada señor Albert, usted es muy...  
-GOLFOLO, tía Candy lijo que el señol Albel ela un Golfolo le lo peol. 

-¡¿Quéééé?!

-Disculpe a mi hija señor Ardlay, je, je, je usted sabe que los niños son muy inocentes y pues no saben lo dicen je, je, los dejamos para que hablen en privado. 

-No te vayas Jackie, si el señor Ardlay no tiene en mente comprar alguna prenda para su futura esposa o para quien quiera, entonces será mejor que se vaya y no me quite más mi tiempo.

-En serio quieres que me vaya? Candy tu me gustas, quisiera poder conocerte más...

-Déjeme tranquila, por favor y váyase. El confundido es usted creyendo que tendrá un acostón conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas, Candy?

-Si no se va en este momento llamaré a seguridad para que lo echen de aquí a patadas si es necesario.

-Señor Ardlay, le pido, por favor que se vaya. Candy ha sido muy clara con usted y no quiero que ella llame a seguridad.

-Está bien señorita Jaqueline, me voy ahora mismo.

-Adiós, Candy.

-¿Pero qué se ha creído?

-Sabes Candy, el señor Ardlay no me parece un hombre de esos que juega con la dignidad de las damas. A mi parecer es un hombre inefable, quizás debiste escucharlo con paciencia, el dijo que le gustabas, quizás quiera terminar con la pesada de su novia o no lo sé, pero debiste escucharlo.

\- No quiero crear un castillo de ilusiones y luego ver como se derrumba sobre mí. No quiero verme tirada llorando sobre los escombros.

-Puede que tengas razón Candy, solo trata de escuchar a tu corazón, puedo sentir que el señor Ardlay te gusta mucho.

-Es un hombre muy guapo y amable, no sería raro que me guste, lo mismo que a muchas otras chicas.

-Bueno, voy a llamar a Chuy para que venga por la niña, espera, creo que tienes razón en cuanto al señor Ardlay, mira están anunciando su boda en las redes.

_**«La familia aristócrata Ardlay estará de fiesta este domingo, al celebrar la boda entre la señorita Elizabeth Lagan y el heredero del clan escocés Ardlay».**_

-Vaya que sí, es descarado, mira esa foto es similar a la que me enviaste.

-Sí, pero hay algo raro. Él no se ve nada feliz junto a esa chica, es como si más bien quisiera salir huyendo de su lado, quizás sea por eso que se animó a buscarte. Candy, debes escuchar a tu corazón, él sabrá guiarte. 

\- Nos vemos después Candy.

Al salir de su trabajo Candy se dirigió a un pequeño café que estaba camino a su casa, allí encontró a Patricia llorando desconsolada. 

-¿Qué te pasa Patty? ¿Por qué lloras así? 

-Oh, Candy soy tan infeliz, que solo quiero morir, mis padres no aceptan mi relación con Georges porque él es mucho mayor que yo... me obligaron a terminar con él y acabo de confirmar que estoy embarazada. 

-Patty.

Debes tranquilizarte y no llorar más, ¿tu novio es el señor Georges Villers, el dueño de los hoteles Villers Vill?

-Sí Candy, es él, ha sido un verdadero caballero conmigo, me ha sabido conquistar y sé que él me ama y aún así terminé con él ayer, por orden de mis padres.

\- Vamos ahora mismo a hablar con tus padres, tú amas al señor Georges y él te ama a ti, además tienen que saber que estás esperando un hijo de él.

-Eres una desconsiderada Patricia ¿Cómo nos pudiste hacer esto? Te parece bien comprometerte con un hombre que bien podría ser tu padre.

-Pero no lo es mamá, será el padre de mi hijo, no renunciaré a él, lo amo mamá, debes comprenderme y aceptar mis sentimientos.

-¡Entonces haz lo que quieras!, pero si fracasas no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Candy acompáñame a ver a Georges, necesito verlo y decirle personalmente que estoy embarazada.

-Claro, con gusto te acompaño, vamos.

-Señorita Patricia, el señor Georges está en una reunión importante de trabajo y pidió no ser interrumpido, le diría que lo espere, pero por lo general esas reuniones se extienden hasta muy tarde en la noche y pues no creo correcto que se quede a perder su tiempo.

-Tienes razón Verónica, no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí, es por eso que voy a entrar a buscar a mi hombre, ven Candy.

-Señorita Patricia espere, por favor.

-Patty ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, Georges, perdóname por interrumpir tu trabajo, pero debo decirte que estoy embarazada y que no quiero estar separada de ti, te amo tanto querido. 

-Patty mi amor, que feliz me haces, yo también quiero estar contigo siempre. 

Conmovida por la escena romántica Candy lloraba de felicidad. 

-Hola Candy, me da gusto verte de nuevo.

-¡Señor Albert! No imaginé que estaría aquí con el prometido de mi amiga.

-Sí, ya tenemos varios días de estar reuniéndonos para cerrar algunos negocios.  
¿Me darías la oportunidad de hablar contigo un momento? 

-Lo escucho. 

-Candy permíteme conocerte más, me gustas mucho, rayos, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas, pero desde que me fijé que me seguías en la tienda me cautivaste y sí la ropa que compré es para mí futura esposa, pero no es lo que tú crees. Estoy muy nervioso que hasta me cuesta hablar.

-Vámonos Candy, a Georges le urge volver a la reunión para terminar lo más pronto posible.

-Hasta luego, señor Albert. 

-Hasta luego Candy.

Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¿Qué harás ahora Patty?

-No volveré a casa de mis padres Georges ya me dio una llave de su mansión y, les comunicó a la servidumbre que ahora yo soy la señora de la casa.

-Oh, qué emoción, felicidades por tu nueva vida, mi querida Patty.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, no sé si solo son ideas mías, pero me fijé en los ojos de amor desesperado que te echó el señor Ardlay.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, he leído que es el patriarca del clan Ardlay, pero eso es todo.

-El me gusta mucho Patty, apenas si lo conozco pero debo aceptar que me gusta mucho, según sé, él se casa este domingo con una señorita de la alta sociedad y no puedo hacer nada, llegué tarde a su vida.

-No puedo creer que seas la misma Candy que hace un rato me motivó a luchar por mis sentimientos y ahora sea ella quien se deja vencer tan fácilmente.

-Tu caso es diferente, yo ni siquiera sé si las palabras del señor Albert sean ciertas.

-Solo hay un modo de saberlo Candy, arriésgate por tus sentimientos y róbate al señor Ardlay.

-¡Te has vuelto loca!, además no sé nada de él, no sé donde vive, solo sé que llega a su casa del trabajo en la madrugada y que se hace acompañar por un enorme personal de seguridad, es imposible pensar en un secuestro, su boda es el domingo y han manejado todo con tanta discreción que ni siquiera se menciona su nombre o el de la iglesia y el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la recepción, ves todo está en mi contra.

-Te equivocas, yo me encargaré de investigar los detalles de la boda, mañana te informo, habla con Archie y Annie, para ponerlos al corriente de todo.

-Está bien Patty, ya lo decidí, me robaré a Albert, si no funciona, no habremos perdido nada, él volverá para casarse con su odiosa novia.

-Eesooo así se habla mi querida amiga.

-Bien, hemos llegado, te hablo mañana.

-Adiós Patty.

-Amor tu celular está sonando.

-¿Quién será?

-Hola mi querida pequis, espero que sea algo bueno para interrumpir mi cita  
...

-No querida habla tú primero y luego te cuento yo. ¿Te has vuelto loca?  
No, ya debes madurar querida, esas cosas solo pasan en las películas, si quieres algo con él, vas y se lo explicas de una vez, sin tanto misterio. No cuentes conmigo. ¡Adiós!

-¿Quién era amor?

-Mi mejor amiga, que se le ha metido la estúpida idea de robarse a un hombre antes de su boda el domingo.

-Wow si que debe gustarle mucho ese hombre para arriesgarse a tanto.

-Y sí que es un riesgo cariño, porque se trata de un famoso empresario.  
-Debes ayudar a tu amiga, por lo que me has contado ella siempre te ha apoyado, incluso fue ella quien te animó a ir a las audiciones en el teatro, gracias a ella nos conocimos y ahora puedo tenerte en mis brazos, dile a tu amiga que puede contar conmigo para ayudarla en su plan.

-Tienes razón Terry, le diré a mi pequis que estamos con ella, ven aquí otra vez Chiquitín.

Al día siguiente…

-Candy te tengo información: el señor Ardlay irá esta noche al Karaoke de su propiedad, al parecer allí celebraran su despedida de solteros, será una fiesta de disfraces exclusivamente para hombres.

-Te agradezco tu ayuda conozco bien el lugar.

-Necesitaré parecer hombre.

-Déjamelo a mí querida, yo me encargo, trabajar en esta tienda tiene sus ventajas. 

-Gracias otra vez Jackie, ya te debo muchos favores. 

-Sí, que sí.

Tras horas de maquillaje y practicar vestidos de hombre para parecer uno, Candy estaba lista, Terry y Archie fueron con ella al karaoke, tras varios intentos por fin se pudieron colar en la exclusiva fiesta.

-¡Ay querida!, déjame decirte que si en verdad fueras hombre no me gustarías nada, estás como que muy chaparro y flaco, no serías nada mi tipo.

-Por favor Archie, no sigas me haces sentir más nerviosa.

-Lo siento querida, lo siento, mira ahí viene Terry.

-El objetivo va para el baño. Candy debes distraerlo, luego Archie y yo lo desmayamos y lo sacamos por la puerta trasera. 

-De acuerdo.

Efectivamente Albert se encontraba solo en los sanitarios para caballeros, Candy entró tras de él, de manera muy natural, pero al ver que Albert se bajó el ziper de su pantalón, su morbosa curiosidad femenina se hizo presente, sin disimulo alguno fijó los ojos en el hermoso falo que sostenía en su mano el bello rubio, que molesto por la mirada curiosa del tipo a su lado le preguntó con voz pesada. 

-¿Se te perdió algo amigo?

-¡¿Qué?! Digo, oh, no, no, es solo que aún no he visto uno que supere al mío, je, je, je tu sabes cosas de machos.

-Estás demente, hazte un favor y aléjate de mí.

Albert caminó hacia el lavabo para enjuagar sus manos, aprovechó estar frente al espejo para fajarse la camisa, mientras lo hacía, el movimiento de sus manos dejó ver su tonificado glúteo blanco. Candy observando de cerca el perfecto cuerpo del rubio, inconscientemente le dio una muy sonada nalgada, cosa que molestó a Albert, tomando de las solapas al abusivo se dispuso a darle su merecido.

-Escúchame bien, chaparro enfermo, te dije que te alejaras de mí. Ahora te daré clases de respeto.

-¡Suelta a nuestro amigo infeliz, o te daremos una tunda, Archie tú a un costado, Romeo tú por el otro, yo lo atacaré de frente!

Ni bien terminó de hablar Terry cuando el bien dotado Albert les dio una paliza a los tres.

-Ahora llamaré a seguridad para que se los lleven a la cárcel trío de vándalos.

Terry, Archie y Candy huyeron despavoridos del lugar, en el automóvil Terry no hallaba donde meter la llave, tan pronto lo logró se alejaron de allí. 

-¡Maldita sea todo nos salió mal!

-Tranquilo querido, creo que yo me llevé la peor parte, ese Jakie Chan versión escocesa me dejó tremendo chichoton en mi cabeza.

-No hables tan pronto Archie, golpeé su enorme puño con mi rostro.

Girando la cabeza Terry le mostró su ojo morado a Archie.

-¡Cielos, ese tipo es un cavernícola!

-Díganmelo a mí, me duele mi trasero, creo que no podre sentarme en un mes, que tremenda patada me dio ese bruto.

Rayos Terry, se supone que los actores saben pelear, Albert no nos dio chance ni siquiera de analizar lo que estaba pasando.

Todo fue muy rápido.

-Las escenas de peleas las hace un doble profesional, sí sé pelear pero no contaba con que ese tipo grandulón de pronto se volvería un karateca profesional.  
¿Seguro te sientes bien Candy? Podemos ir al hospital y decir que fuimos atacados por una banda de asaltantes y que nos sobrepasaron en números de luchadores.

-No te preocupes Terry, creo que mi orgullo me duele más.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo, pero mi orgullo se fue corriendo al ver ese enorme puño que iba directo a mi rostro.

Las palabras de Terry hicieron estallar en risas al adolorido trío.

-Te escribo mañana pequis, te dejo porque Terry me está esperando en el auto. 

-Gracias por tu ayuda Archie.

-No llores cariño, te prometo que esto será un recuerdo que nos gustará contar y reiremos al hacerlo, seca tus lágrimas, si te hace sentir mejor puedo quedarme contigo esta noche.

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo, ve con Terry, él te necesita más que yo, tomaré unas pastillas para aliviar el dolor de mi cuerpo. Les hablo mañana. 

-Descansa querida pequis.

Presa del cansancio Candy se quedó profundamente dormida, al despertar a la mañana siguiente: llamó a Jackie para contarle lo sucedido en la fiesta, razón por la cual no iría a trabajar ese día por el dolor de sus pompis. 

-Está bien amiga, toma el día libre, espero que te mejores pronto, le diré a Lourdes que cubra tu puesto mañana, te veo el lunes.

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Mensaje entrante**:

Candy, el señor Ardlay se casará en la catedral de San Patricio, a las 10 AM.  
Pero según supe, él se alojará en la sweet presidencial del hotel de mi marido que está a pocas cuadras de la catedral.

Sé que me pediste olvidar el tema por lo que pasó anoche, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras, por si decides cambiar de parecer. Te deseo suerte en lo que decidas. Te quiero mucho amiga. 

**Mensaje enviado:**

Claro Patty, no quiero volver a intentar seguir con este plan estúpido.

Tocaron a la puerta, Candy fue a ver de quién se trataba.

-Terry, que gusto verte y Archie ¿Dónde está?

-Él fue a casa de sus padres, quise venir para hablar contigo, Candy.

-Claro, dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-No desistas en buscar al señor Albert, debes luchar por lo que quieres hasta el último momento. Archie me ha contado muchas cosas buenas de ti, eres su heroína, pero antes de ser el súper héroe de otros, sé tu propia salvadora. Cuenta con nosotros para seguir apoyándote en lo que sea. Has de estos momentos el tiempo correcto para ser feliz. No debes enojarte con el señor Albert por los golpes que nos propinó anoche. Él estaba en su derecho de defender su integridad física y puedo asegurar que si él hubiera sospechado que eres una chica, no habría intentado lastimarte. No lo conozco personalmente, pero no tengo dudas de lo que digo. Quiero comentarte que cuando Archie se sienta listo, haremos pública nuestra relación. Stear, mi mánager no está de acuerdo. Teme que mi carrera se venga abajo, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento, hacía mucho tiempo que me acepté tal y como soy… me callé, porque creí que no tenía sentido decirle al mundo que el amor está en el alma y en la inteligencia de las personas. Archie me ha demostrado tener todo eso y más, por eso estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por él.

-Tienes razón Terry, quisiera poder llamar al señor Albert en este momento para decirle lo mucho que me gusta, pero lo más seguro es que me rechace por ser demasiado tarde y verse obligado a casarse con su prometida, para no dejarla plantada en el altar. Mañana lo intentaremos una vez más, presiento que todo nos saldrá bien, el señor Albert no se casará con esa engreída, no al menos después de escucharme. Veo que la hinchazón de tu pómulo ha bajado. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Creo que sí, de hecho este morado ha inspirado al director para crear la escena de una pelea; aunque sentí que me dolieron los dedos al tocar tu puerta.

-Lo siento, el timbre se descompuso y mi casero dijo que hasta el lunes vendrá un técnico a cambiarlo.

-¿Te parece si te llevo comprar algo para comer aquí o tal vez nos animamos y comemos en algún restaurante?, cualquiera de las 2 cosas sería buena opción  
¿No te parece?

-Sí, me parece bien, voy por mi abrigo y enseguida nos vamos.

**En la tienda donde labora Candy**.

-Hola, podría decirle a Candy que Albert Ardlay necesita hablar con ella urgentemente.

-Candy no se presentó a trabajar hoy señor, puede volver mañana, quizás la encuentre.

-¿Me puede dar la dirección de su domicilio?

\- Lo siento señor, pero llevo poco tiempo trabajando en este lugar y no conozco la información de mis compañeras.

-De igual de forma, le agradezco su atención señorita, adiós.

\- Señor Albert ¿Busca a Candy?

-Sí, la joven que la está cubriendo me dijo que no vino a trabajar y que no sabe la dirección de su casa.

-Ella dijo la verdad, pero yo le ayudaré, en la calle, principal hay una pequeña residencial llamada Las Magnolias, en la tercera casa del ala norte allí podrá encontrar a Candy señor.

-Gracias, señorita Jaqueline, iré a buscarla ahora mismo.

-Le deseo buena suerte.

Albert subió a su limusina y fue hasta la residencial, tal como le indicó Jaqueline, allí estaba la pequeña casa de Candy. Al llegar tocó el timbre varias veces, pero fue en vano, sin darse por vencido, tocó a la puerta sin tener respuesta. Igualmente, decidió irse, pero sin pretenderlo al girar la perilla de la puerta, se abrió sin forzamiento alguno.

"Esto no lo esperaba, quizás esté dormida, me aseguraré de que esté bien".

Al adentrarse más en la vivienda, fue descubierto por las mascotas de Candy, Taco empezó a ladrar de manera insistente, mientras que Sueño seguía echado, al moverse de posición, Albert notó que bajo el enorme perro estaba el obsequio que con tanto aprecio le dio a Candy.

-Vaya y dijo que le había gustado, al parecer pensó más en sus mascota al decir eso.

Con un leve esfuerzo, pudo sacar el perrito de peluche de debajo del enorme San Bernardo, que al ver que su compañero de siestas había sido separado de su lado, se levantó y abriendo sus enormes fauces lo tomó de un extremo, comenzando una batalla con el rubio para ver quien se quedaba con el preciado tesoro.

-¡Ya suéltalo perro malo, lo compré inspirado en ti, pero no para ti, ella tiene que encontrar lo que hay en este peluche!

El forcejeo fue poniendo de mal humor al enorme can y como si comprendiera la situación el pequeño Taco se unió a la pelea en favor de su hermano, haciendo sus ladridos más molestos, en plena faena. Albert sintió que su pié se humedeció con un tibio líquido, el chihuahua hizo pipí sobre el bien lustroso calzado del rubio.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, ya déjense de juegos tontos y tú entrégame ese regalo.

Dijo mientras hacía un movimiento brusco para tratar de sacar el resto del peluche de las fauces de Sueño, pero el objeto se rompió, quedándose él con la mitad y el perro con la otra parte, al ver lo que ese humano desconsiderado había hecho a su compañero de siestas el San Bernardo dejó escapar un lamento que reflejó su tristeza, tras eso soltó la parte del afelpado que aún conservaba en su hocico y poniéndose en posición de ataque comenzó a gruñirle al cruel intruso.

Albert al mirar al perro en esa posición, supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas y sin pensarlo, dejó caer su parte del preciado botín para echarse a correr enloquecido, llevándose a su encuentro algunos artículos, ni cuenta se dio como salió de la casa, nervioso sintiendo su alma en un hilo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, su dedo meñique quedó remachado provocándole un dolor insoportable, mientras el escándalo por los ladridos de los enojados perros aún persistía, tomó un respiro, sentía sus piernas temblar cual gelatina.

-Vaya, que locura la que me acaba de pasar ─Se dijo, haciendo pausas para besar su dedito lastimado.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?

-¡Ay por Dios!, casi me matas del susto, sí, sí, afortunadamente el ejercicio de las mañana me mantiene en forma y pude escapar de esas bestias. Llévame a casa, debo tomar un baño y cambiarme estos zapatos, una cosa más Joseph, acerca el auto hasta acá que aún no siento mis piernas.

El chofer hizo lo que Albert le pidió y en pocos segundos se alejaron de la casa de Candy.

-Les traje algo delicioso ¿Oh, pero que ha pasado aquí? Sueño, ¿acaso tú rompiste tu juguete? Pensé que te gustaba dormir con él... Sí, esto se me hace raro, algo pasó aquí, no te preocupes lo arreglaré para ti, lo dejaré como nuevo.

Candy recogió el desorden que dejara el intruso al huir de la persecución y después de alimentar a sus mascotas comenzó a reparar el perrito de peluche. Rompió una vieja muñeca y extrajo el algodón para rellenar el enorme peluche, cuando ya estuvo listo, comenzó a costurarlo, en las puntadas finales se dio cuenta del hermoso detalle que tenía el perrito en su collar.

-Es hermoso, sé que he visto esta insignia antes... ¡Sí Claro!-es la misma que llevaba prendida el señor Albert en la solapa de su saco el día que me cargo en sus brazos. Qué lindo detalle. "Señor Albert me gustas mucho".

Candy desprendió el hermoso broche del collar del obsequio y decidió conservarlo.

Esa noche en la mansión Ardlay

-¿Tío, que haces despierto?-Se supone que deberías estar dormido. Mañana te espera un gran día y debes estar temprano en la capilla, no querrás lidiar con el fastidio de Elisa si no llegas a tiempo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. No sé en que estaba pensando, cuando acepté complacer sus caprichos y los de la tía abuela. No debí aceptar ese compromiso jamás.

-Lo mismo he venido pensado yo, en estos últimos días, no quiero parecer grosero, pero la convivencia con Elisa en esta casa se ha vuelto bastante desagradable, si antes era engreída ahora que sabe que será una señora Ardlay su comportamiento ha empeorado, los que tenemos que sopórtala sufrimos con sus malas actitudes.

-Ojalá y se arrepintiera de querer casarse y no llegara a la catedral mañana, simplemente no concibo la idea de verla en el altar. No debería ser ella quien ocupe ese lugar y tú lo sabes muy bien Anthony.

-Estoy en el mismo plan que tú, deseando un milagro de última hora para librarnos de lo que parece una pesadilla inminente.

-Ja, ja, ja, pues por mí bien, deseo que alguien de los nuestros allá en el cielo escuche nuestra plegaria.

-Querrás decir por nuestro bien tío, por nuestro bien... me retiro, te veo mañana en la catedral.

-Descansa sobrino.

**A la mañana siguiente**.

-Entonces ya está todo bien planeado. Terry y Archie se hospedaron desde anoche en el Villers Vill en una suite cerca de la de Albert. En el momento oportuno ellos harán su trabajo, llevarán el objetivo a casa de Annie y yo llegaré allí para poder hablar con él. Espero que esta vez, todo nos salga bien. Te mantendré informada de lo que pase. Otra vez, gracias por tu ayuda Patty.

-De nada Candy, buena suerte. 

Horas más tarde en el hotel, un rubio hermoso de buen vestir, de elegante porte y de un perfume magnífico, subió al ascensor para dejar el edificio y llegar a la catedral en donde ya lo esperaba con insolencia su prometida y demás invitados.  
Pero el rubio no sería el único usuario del elevador, junto a él iban Terry y Archie que al menor descuido del hombre, lo interceptarían.

-¡Deja el fastidio de una vez por todas ¿quieres, Elisa?! Esta es la sexta llamada que me haces en menos de media hora. Se supone que tú deberías llegar 20 minutos después de la hora estipulada. ¡Está bien ya voy en camino!

Ese momento de distracción del rubio al revisar su celular, era la señal que esperaban los captores para entrar en acción, sacando un pañuelo embebido de cloroformo Terry se colgó del altísimo hombre, obligándole a absorber el olor del líquido, cayendo al piso del elevador inconsciente.

-¡Rayos, Archie!- se suponía que debías estar atento a sostenerlo para evitarle ese tremendo golpe.

-Pues ya viste que cayó muy rápido y ni modo, ya está hecho, tomémoslo como un descuento por la paliza que nos dio la otra noche.

-Je, je, je, sí tienes razón, vengan esos cinco.

Unos pisos más abajo, dos damas también abordaron el ascensor.

-Vaya, su amigo se ve muy mal, es señal de que tuvieron una noche de excesos.

-Oh, sí, así es señora, le advertimos que no tomará de más, pero no nos hizo ningún caso y ahora debemos cargarlo hasta el auto y llevarlo a su casa.

-Qué bueno debe ser para él tenerlos como amigo.

-Sí, claro, no se imagina cuanto. En estos últimos días hemos compartido dolorosas lecciones. ¿Cierto Archie?

-Cierto, Terry.

-Les deseamos mucha suerte a los tres, nobles jóvenes.

-Gracias, señora ─dijo Terry.

-A ustedes también le deseamos mucha suerte.

Sobreactuando Archie tomó la mano de una de las damas religiosas y posó un beso, sobre ella.

-Ya le dije señorita Pony, la suerte no existe.

-Para los mundanos sí, hermana María, para los mundanos sí...

Las religiosas se bajaron del ascensor conversando de manera amena acerca de la suerte. Entre tanto, los autores del rapto, siguieron acabo con lo planeado.  
Al llegar al estacionamiento, Archie acercó el auto a Terry que ya cansado a duras penas podía continuar cargando el enorme e inerte cuerpo del rubio, rápidamente se fueron de allí rumbo a casa de Annie, que por suerte para el equipo, sus padres aún seguían de viaje. Bajaron el objetivo. Después de deliberar un rato, acordaron atarlo de pies y manos y, ponerle una mordaza en la boca para que no pudiera gritar al recobrar el conocimiento.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Lejos de allí Patty conversaba con su marido.

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos de viaje?

-Espera cariño, una vez finiquitados los negocios con Albert Ardlay, tomaré un tiempo para viajar.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta su regreso de la luna de miel para que puedan finiquitar sus asuntos, espero que eso sea pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que tiene que regresar de su luna de miel?  
No sabía que William se iba a casar.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabías?

-Sí, fuiste tú quien me dio detalles de donde llevarían a cabo su boda.

-Oh, querida, creo que has confundido las cosas, del joven Ardlay que yo te platiqué que se casaría hoy, es Anthony, el sobrino de William.  
He escuchado decir que el parecido entre ambos es impresionante, que las únicas diferencias son la edad y parentesco. Según supe, William, el patriarca de los Ardlay, es el padrino del novio.

-¡No inventes¡ ¿Es en serio eso que me estás diciendo?

-Sí querida, no habría de mentirte.

-¡Carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, debo llamar a Candy urgentemente!  
Vamos Candy, responde el celular.

A punto de salir de su casa, Candy se disponía a apagar la tv. Cuando una importante noticia acaparó su atención, se trataba de la boda Ardlay- Lagan, vio como las cámaras enfocaron la llegada de Albert junto a su tía abuela y como tras ellos las puertas de la catedral fueron cerradas.

"Terry y Archie fallaron de nuevo, tendré que hacerlo yo sola, iré a la catedral y le diré lo que siento al señor Albert, tal vez pueda llegar a tiempo y si no al menos lo habré intentado, señor Albert, ¡aquí voy!"

La joven abordó un taxi, le dio la dirección al conductor que después de andar un rato quedó atorado junto a su pasajera en un congestionamiento infernal a una pocas calles de la catedral, sin más tiempo que perder, Candy le pagó el servicio prestado y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡A un lado, háganse a un lado, por favor! ─"No creo llegar a tiempo"─ Oye ¿me podrías llevar en tu bicicleta a la Catedral de San Patricio, por favor?

-Esta bicicleta no está diseñada para llevar a dos personas, siento no poder ayudarte.

-Por favor, ayúdame. El hombre que me gusta y con el que creo seré feliz, está a punto de casarse con una chica odiosa que no lo merece.

-Toma mi bicicleta, no pierdas más tu tiempo, ¡ve tras tu hombre, princesa!

-¡Gracias por ayudarme, dejaré tu bicicleta recomendada con alguien fuera de la catedral!

-¡Di que Tom ira por ella!

-¡Así lo haré...! Carajo, debí practicar más andar en bicicleta, oh, allí está la catedral.

Rodeó la imponente edificación hasta encontrar una entrada, subió una cerca y pudo colarse por la cocina, desde allí divisó a Albert, con sigilo se acercó hasta las espaldas del rubio.

-¡Psss pssss, señor Albert, señor Albert!

Pero los susurros de Candy se perdían entre el berrinche de Elisa y el alegato de la tía abuela.

-¡Señor Albert!

El grito de Candy, silenció el escándalo de las mujeres y llamó la atención de Albert tal como quería.

-Oh, pero si es esa desagradable chica otra vez, se coló en mi boda, haré que la echen de aquí, reverendo Whitman, mande echar esa tipa de este templo, se lo exijo.

-Cálmate hija, esta es la casa de Dios, en esta morada hay campo para todos sus hijos.

-Me rehúso a que esa gata igualada este aquí, tía abuela has algo.

-Tranquila Elisa, dudo que Candy esté aquí por ti, ¿dime Candy qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar con usted un momento por favor, señor Albert.

-Bien, acompáñame a la sala de meditación, allí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-Ahora sí, ya puedes decirme que te trajo hasta aquí, pareces muy agitada.

-Señor Albert, usted dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, sepa que usted también me gusta y es por eso que le pido que no se case con esa chica odiosa, espere por favor, dese otra oportunidad.

-Ja, ja, ja, Candy yo no me casaría ni en otras mil vidas con Elisa, sabía que había un mal entendido, pero no imaginé que fuera para tanto.

-Pero señor Albert yo lo miré besándola, la otra noche en el karaoke y también cuando estábamos en el parque ella lo tomó de su brazo, le dijo querido y luego fueron juntos a la tienda...

-Escúchame pequeña, en primer lugar deja de decirme señor, para ti soy Albert, quizás mi amor, si luego así lo prefieres. Al hombre que has visto con Elisa, es mi sobrino Anthony, no es raro que me confundas con él, ¿sabes?, lo único que nos hace completamente diferentes es la edad y claro, que sea mi sobrino, él es quien se debería estar casando con Elisa. Cuando nos encontramos veníamos de dejarlo en el aeropuerto y a la tía abuela se le ocurrió caminar un rato por el parque. El hecho de que Elisa me dijera querido y se tomara de mi brazo es puro formalismo, pero lo cierto es que ella no me soporta, créeme que es correspondida.

-Oh, que maravillosa noticia, pero, ¿cómo explicas tu compra en la tienda?

-Muy fácil Candy, mi sobrino es muy tímido para hacer ese tipo de compras y nuestro primo, nos sugirió una dinámica para la despedida de soltero, en la que se necesitaba ese tipo de ropa interior. En cuanto a las prendas y la tarjeta que te pedí que envolvieras para regalo, efectivamente serán para mi futura esposa, ¿ahora comprendes porque esa chica tiene tus mismas proporciones? Candy tú robaste mi atención desde que venías caminando entre la mercadería de la tienda, una chica hermosa de coletas, no me iba a pasar desapercibida, mi estatura me da la ventaja de poder ver a las personas incluso cuando no sean visibles para nadie más. Luego te miré tratando de llamar mi atención, sin saber que aunque me sentía apenado ya la tenías, como ves no soy un niño, pero si un inexperto, mis deberes me han absorbido tanto que nunca he podido tener una relación perdurable con alguna chica. Sin embargo, siento en mi corazón que ese momento al fin llegó y todo lo que he anhelado entregar, será para ti, Candy.

-Albert siento mucho haberte confundido, soy tan feliz de saber que tú no eres el novio... ¡¿El novio?!

De un grito Candy comprendió, porque aún el prometido de Elisa no había llegado a la iglesia.

_-Dime pequeña: ¿acaso sabes algo acerca del atraso de mi sobrino?_

_-Oh, Albert lo siento mucho, debo ir a buscar algo que se me perdió, hablaremos luego, te lo prometo._

_Sin esperar respuesta Candy salió de la catedral, por fin sacó su celular del bolso que cargaba y leyó los mensajes de sus cómplices:_

_-Jefe el objetivo está asegurado en casa de Annie. Archie y yo iremos al teatro. Nos llamas si necesitas algo más._

_-Candy aborta la misión, hemos confundido al objetivo, todo está bien. Georges ya me explicó que no es el señor Albert que se casa, aborta la misión._

_-Candy este hombre despertó hace rato, le quité la mordaza, él insiste que su nombre es Anthony y que el señor a Albert es su tío, estoy asustada, ven pronto, por favor._

_Annie, voy para tu casa, en unos minutos llegó._

"Creo que debo decirle la verdad a Albert".

-Vaya volviste, luego Candy.

-Albert escúchame...

Después de confesarle toda la verdad a Albert, los rubios se dispusieron ir en busca de Anthony.

-Espera Albert: ¿A dónde vas?

-Enseguida regreso Tía abuela, traeré a Anthony conmigo.

En casa de Annie.

-Entonces fue así que mi amiga ideó este plan para robarse al novio, sin saber que era el hombre equivocado.

-Sabes Annie, me alegro mucho haber sido víctima de esta confusión, anoche pedí un milagro y sucedió, no me casaré con Elisa, iré a la catedral y romperé nuestro compromiso definitivamente, seré libre para entregar mi corazón a otra chica que en verdad merezca mi amor.

-Me parece una excelente decisión, enseguida llamo Candy, quizás ahora sí me responda.

Annie hablaba con Candy por teléfono:

─Está bien aquí los esperamos, sí, ya lo desaté, él está bien no te preocupes Candy.

"De hecho sí que está más que bien" ─pensó Annie al cortar la llamada y observar detenidamente a Anthony, quien también con mirada pícara se comía a su captora.

Un rato después, Albert volvió con Anthony a la capilla, la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, lo cual frustró a Elisa, que al recibir la negativa de su prometido desató su furia tirando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, luego de abofetearlo salió de la catedral jurando vengarse de tío y sobrino.

Por su parte, la tía abuela quiso obligar a Anthony para que continuara con la boda, pero Albert como patriarca de la familia acabó con esa manipulación y su sobrino quedó en libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

Posteriormente, a ese caótico día, Elisa y la tía abuela se fueron a vivir a Escocia.  
Anthony y Annie comenzaron una relación en la que por fin pueden tener sexo ardiente cada vez que quieren.

Patty se casó con el señor Georges, además le dio la felicidad de parirle su primer hijo varón, según me comentó está embarazada nuevamente.

Archie les confesó a sus padres que es gay y, aunque en un principio fue difícil, terminaron por aceptarlo, Terry lo apoyó en todo momento y ahora son una pareja de actores que han llevado su amor más allá de la pantalla...

En cuanto a nosotros, han pasado 2 años desde que somos novios, nuestra relación es maravillosa, acepté casarme con Albert y pronto podré modelar la hermosa ropa interior que compró para la futura señora Ardlay, vivimos en la modesta casa Magnolia, junto a mis mascotas que ya perdonaron a Albert y lo sé porque Taco dejó de orinarle sus zapatos.

Ahora puedo nalguear el hermoso trasero de mi hombre, sin ser agredida por eso.  
Aún reímos a carcajadas cuando recordamos el comienzo de este loco y divertido amor.

Fin.


End file.
